Redemption: A Star Wars story
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: What if Ahsoka fought Anakin with Obi-Wan in Mustafar? What is she managed to bring him back to the light? What if they sparked a rebellion that could take down the empire and get Anakin his revenge against the Emperor? Rated T for now, might change later.
1. Mustafar

**I know I'm writing the Spidey story and I promise I will finish that, but I'm trying to introduce an actual plot other than the romance the story's got. As you probably know, SW Rise of Skywalker is out and Jedi: Fallen Order is out, now I haven't seen or played either but I am a huge Star Wars geek and I would like to have a story about it. So this picks up after Order 66 and when Anakin is on Mustafar murdering the surviving members of the Separatist Alliance. Enjoy.**

Unknown

Afternoon

Obi-Wan Kenobi entered a ruined Sith temple that had been sitting for thousands of years. He walked through the scorched hallways, the light barely breaking through the cracks on the walls, his shadow being cast on the wall by the light his lightsaber emitted.

He walked into a room where a figure sits silently, the only sound being his steps.

"You know that I no longer belong to the order, you have no reason to be here." Said the voice, the statement hitting him with a pang of sadness.

"The Jedi are no more. And I need your help. It is about Anakin." Obi-Wan said, causing the figure to stand and turn around revealing the face of… Ahsoka Tano.

"What happened to the order? Is he okay?" Ahsoka asked, worry filling her face, invading her features, sadness in her eye.

"The Emperor, he was the Sith lord. The clones had a chip in their brains and when the Emperor activated it, they killed the Jedi. Anakin turned to the dark side. He was seduced by the Emperor and he… he killed… the younglings at the temple." Obi-Wan explained, a look of horror on her face, as if she had seen a ghost (you know what I mean).

She opened her mouth but was interrupted by: "And we haven't heard from Rex, we don't know if he turned too or if he somehow avoided it but we have no doubts about the fact he may have… done it."

She didn't need to know more. Ahsoka nodded and walked off with Obi-Wan to Padmé's home.

Obi-Wan told Padmé about Anakin, but she didn't believe him. When she left to find Anakin, he and Ahsoka snuck onto Padmé's ship to find Anakin, once and for all. They got to Mustafar and they stood on the ramp as Anakin and Padmé talked, but then he spotted them.

"You brought him?!" Anakin asked, angry. But suddenly, his eyes calmed, and his face looked warm.

Padmé turned around to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, shocked.

"I didn't know they were here!" Padmé exclaimed, but her words hit deaf ears.

Anakin couldn't believe his eyes, and Ahsoka met his and saddened when she saw they had lost their sweet blue and turned a sour yellow. Anakin wiped his eyes as if expecting her to be gone but she was still there, and when he lowered his hands, Ahsoka saw his eyes had returned to blue.

She walked down the ramp, Obi-Wan keeping a good distance, and Padmé moved out of the way to let Ahsoka come through. Anakin hugged his once padawan, and he pulled away after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." Anakin said, his voice breaking.

"I came back to stop you from going further down this road. You need to stop this. Do it for her." Ahsoka pointed at Padmé. "Do it for that." Ahsoka lowered her finger to Padmé's belly. "Do it for me. Yeah, skyguy?" Ahsoka asked but Anakin's eyes turned that sour yellow and he screamed out with anger.

"I am doing it for her! I love her! I want a child! They're the only reason I'm doing this! And when I'm done, I will bring balance to the force, and peace to the galaxy!" Anakin turned on his lightsaber and tried to strike Obi-Wan, only for Ahsoka to pull out her two lightsabers and blocking the attack as Obi-Wan drew his.

Padmé ran to the ship to radio Yoda as lightsabers clashed in a mix of blue and white. Anakin aimed low only for Ahsoka to jump over him and go for the back but Anakin expected this and kicked her causing her to fall dropping her lightsabers. Anakin picked up one of them and used it to fight off Obi-Wan who rushed Anakin with lightning speed and agility.

Ahsoka stood up and picked up her remaining lightsaber joining the fighting against Anakin as her former master fended them both off with surprising speed. But he had taught her everything she knew, and he was bound to slip up soon. Ahsoka jumped high over Anakin and fended off his attack in the air, landing smoothly behind him boxing him in as Obi-Wan pushed forward and she fell back taking the fight to the control room.

She was force pushed onto the table and Anakin sent Obi-Wan flying with a kick as he passed out on the other side of the room. Anakin used the force to make the ceiling lights fall on Obi-Wan trapping him. The only light now, being that of the lightsabers.

With him distracted Ahsoka took her lightsaber back using the force and having both of them back, rushing Anakin. They exchanged hits and Ahsoka slid under him slicing his leg making a gash, but Anakin barely flinched. Anakin decided to go with violence instead of agility his anger getting the best of him. He struck Ahsoka's lightsabers hard, letting the dark side flow through him, powering his every strike.

Ahsoka was barely able to fend him off the strength of the attacks being too much, but when her hands collapsed in exhaustion and hurt she saw her chance. While Anakin prepared for the final blow he left his side uncovered. She gathered all her remaining strength and picked up her lightsabers igniting them and rushing Anakin's side. She slit his rib area and when used one hand to cover his wound she used both her lightsabers to cut his arms off.

Anakin fell to the ground, screaming in pain as Ahsoka's body gave up, falling to the ground too her exhaustion got the best of her as she felt herself about to pass out.

"When I left the Jedi order, I thought there was no right or wrong. Well, I was _wrong._ What you did was _wrong_ and you are better than this. Look back. See how Palpatine played you. Padmé told Yoda where we are. When he comes, don't fight back. He will help you. This is your shot at redemption." That was all Ahsoka could say. She locked eyes with Anakin and saw his eyes return to his lovely blue. And that was the last thing she saw before her eyes closed.

_Author's Notes:_

_I will continue this, it maybe won't be as often as my spidey story because as I said I am introducing a big plot into the story and I will be busy with it. But if it gets support I will do my best to update as fast as I can._


	2. Cal Kestis

**Sorry for the delay. Some serious writer's block and also needed a break. Enjoy this because I don't know when I will next update. There are slight spoilers as to the ending of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Not enough to be true though because I changed a lot of it to go along with this story.**

Ahsoka woke up and the first thing she saw was Obi-Wan sitting by her side.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Better. Where's Anakin?" Ahsoka questioned, the memories all rushing back.

"His arms were replaced by prosthetics and he's resting. Padme went into labor and the babies were healthy. She almost didn't make it. But she did. Anakin was awake when I opened my eyes and Yoda came. Anakin didn't fight back. Instead, he asked Yoda for forgiveness and said he would go into lockup if he was sentenced. Yoda forgave him, sensing the darkness in him gone." Obi-Wan answered and Ahsoka smiled.

She slowly stood up, her exhaustion gone. She made her way out the door and saw Anakin through a window, his blue eyes fluttering open as they locked their eyes and smiled. Ahsoka moved on to another room to see two babies being swaddled by Padme. Ahsoka walked in and sat down next to Padme's bed.

"They're so cute." Ahsoka said and Padme smiled. "Have you chosen names yet?"

Padme nodded and said: "Luke and Leia."

"If you don't mind, I'll call this one Skyguy Jr." Ahsoka said tickling Luke softly and he laughed as chuckled and nodded. "I'll leave you alone now." Ahsoka said and walked out.

She headed to Anakin's room and opened the door to see him sitting up in his bed.

"Hey snips." Said Anakin as his face formed a frown.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, having to cut off your arms and that but you have to understand, you were out of control and-." Ahsoka said but was interrupted by Anakin.

"It's okay since I should be the one who's sorry. I let Palpatine get in my head and I hurt a lot of people. God, the things I did… I killed a room full of younglings." Anakin said, tears slowly trailing down his face. "I tried to kill my wife."

"That wasn't you. Palpatine got in your head and he messed with it. He was practically controlling you like a puppet." Ahsoka said as she put her arms around him in a hug and he did the same.

After a while, Ahsoka left the room and walked up to where Obi-Wan spoke with Yoda.

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, the order is gone so we could attempt to find any more Jedi or force sensitive children across the galaxy before Palpatine and the clones get to them and rebuild it, or, we could go and find any remaining Jedi and hunt down Palpatine and afterwards, let the Jedi end." Obi-Wan answered and Yoda nodded along.

"Well for now, we fight." Ahsoka said with a determined look on her face.

15 years later, Rebel Base, Lothal

Ahsoka and Anakin were around the command table looking at the outer rim's planet system. Suddenly, the door opened up and Cal Kestis, Cere Junda, and Trilla Suduri walked through the it.

"Hey, you guys find anything?" Ahsoka asked and Cal nodded.

"We didn't find any Jedi but we found a whole lot of caves that looked like someone had lived there. The Empire has the entire system taken over but they haven't found the caves. I sensed some echoes and found out there were Jedi living there before. I got a name, a Jedi Knight by the name of Bultar Swan." Cal said and Ahsoka and Anakin nodded.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Anakin asked.

"Merrin's on her way in and Greez has the Mantis running for our next expedition. We're headed to Corellia because we heard of the rebellion taking place there and we decided to try and help. We also need some pilots if you remember, and we heard of some guy, named Han Solo. He used to live there and we're going to ask around and see if anyone knows anything. We just came here to get debriefed and refuel so we can head back out." Cal said and Anakin nodded once again.

"Well, get some rest and then you'll head out." Anakin said and the trio nodded before walking away.

On the way to his quarters, Cal saw the Nightsister Merrin walk through the door and he put his arm around her as they headed towards his quarters. Later, Cal and Merrin lay in bed as Cal's mind flashed back to a few years back.

_The Mantis, 9 years earlier_

_Cal and Merrin were in his quarters as Merrin used her magick on Cal's wound that was inflicted after a battle against the Grand Inquisitor on Fortress Inquisitorious. After Merrin was done, Cal put his shirt back on and he and Merrin locked eyes and they didn't know why but, they leaned in closer. Their lips were and inch apart , they could feel each other's warm breaths as they closed the space between them, locking lips. Cal put his hand on Merrin's face and he kissed her harder. _

_At that moment, Cere walked through the door and the two jumped apart to look at her as the former Jedi Knight looked between them._

"_Cal, outside, now." Cere said and Cal sighed walking out to meet her in the hallway._

"_You know, that Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments and- _

"_Don't give me that crap Cere." Cal said interrupting her._

"_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity." Cere said, reciting the first few lines of the Jedi Code._

"_Don't say that! You better than anyone know that if we bottle up our emotions, they will burst! You better than anyone know that it was the inability that we had to change nay, adapt, that was our downfall. If we're in control of our emotions, we won't go down that path. And you know which path I'm talking about." Cal said before pushing past her leaving Cere alone with her thoughts. _

Present

In the next room, Trilla was thinking about the day she turned back to the light.

_Fortress Inquisitorious, 10 years earlier_

"_I've carried so much hate for you." Trilla said before she felt a presence through the force. _

_The presence kept her in place and slightly choked her as they felt boots, thundering in the distance. Then, above them, a figure appeared. A pau'an male dropped down from his position, landing behind Trilla. _

"_Is that supposed to be bad?" Cal asked igniting his new lightsaber, the green glow indicating his strong connection to the force filling the void of darkness in the room and Cere did the same, igniting the inquisitor lightsaber she held in her hands._

"_Yes, it's him." She said, obvious worry in her voice._

_The Grand Inquisitor walked closer behind Trilla and the fear became obvious in her eyes._

"_Second Sister, you have failed me, you have failed The Emperor, and you have failed your mission." The Grand Inquisitor said igniting his lightsaber, ready to strike her down._

_The Grand Inquisitor lifted the lightsaber over Trilla's head, but before he could bring it down, Cal mustered up enough strength, and lifting his hand, pulled Trilla out of the way._

_The pau'an hit nothing but air as rage filled his face, and he slowly walked closer, readying for what was sure to be a massacre. _

"_Cal, Trilla, run!" Cere screamed as she rushed the Inquisitor, jumping with her blade in the air, but the Grand Inquisitor parried her blow and used the force to push her off the ledge into the fiery void below._

"_Cere, no!" Cal screamed as the Inquisitor ignited his second blade._

"_You would be wise to surrender." The Grand Inquisitor said in a menacing tone that sent chills down Cal's spine._

"_Yeah, probably. Trilla, stay behind me." Cal said igniting his second blade and Trilla stepped backwards, closer towards the door._

_Cal rushed the Sith, and with all his strength, their lightsabers clashed. The latter attempted to strike Cal with the second blade but Cal saw this coming and parried the blow. Pushing the pau'an male backwards with a kick, Cal saw an opportunity to stike, and he pulled what looked like some sort of reactor off the roof, but the Inquisitor stopped it with one hand. _

_Cal took the chance and went for a blow to the Inquisitor's head but he managed to block it. Cal used his second blade, and he made a cut to the Inquisitor's ankle, but he barely flinched. Cal turned off his lightsaber and holstered it on his belt, using both hands to pull the reactor, and it got closer, but the Grand Inquisitor did the same and Cal used the fact that the pau'an was distracted to run._

_He let go of the reactor and ran to the door, Trilla close behind. The Grand Inquisitor threw the reactor at Cal and the latter fell as Trilla helped him up and they kept running._

"_The turbolift!" Trilla yelled and Cal nodded as they crossed the first bridge._

_The Inquisitor however caught up with them at the second bridge and Cal exchanged lightsaber blows with him as Trilla ran to the control panel, pressing a button and the bridge started retracting itself. Cal pushed away the Sith and jumped to where Trilla was._

_The bridge had completely retracted and when both thought it was safe they turned around and ran to the turbolift. What they didn't see was the Grand Inquisitor taking a running start, and jumping the gap. Cal pressed the button on the control panel to get the turbolift to go up when the Inquisitor landed. He ignited his lightsaber and ran towards them as the doors closed. They thought it was over but his blade went through the door and started cutting it open as they both fell down from the fright._

_Thankfully, the lift started moving and the blade soon disappeared. They left out a sigh of relief and when it stopped, they got out and headed towards an exit._

"_They're not answering." Cal heard Greez's voice over the comlink followed by Merrin's voice saying: "I have faith they will answer soon." _

"_Greez, it's me. I have the holocron and Trilla with me and we're headed back to the ship." Cal said._

"_Good. Where's Cere?" The lateron asked and Cal sighed._

"_She didn't make it." Cal said sadly._

"_Oh. Well, you just get back here in one-_

_Greez's voice was interrupted by the door in front of them opening up to reveal Cere with the Inquisitor lightsaber in hand, surprisingly okay._

"_Cere!" Both Cal and Trilla yelped as they ran towards the former Jedi Knight. _

"_Behind you!" Cere yelled and both of them turned around to see the Grand Inquisitor headed towards them with both red blades ignited, and a murderous look in his eyes._

"_Cere, Trilla. You have to get out of here. I'll distract him long enough for you to get to the Mantis and I'll be right behind you, yeah?" Cal said but Cere shook her head._

"_We're not leaving you behind Cal." Cere said and Trilla nodded at the statement._

_Cal saw the Sith getting closer and decided to do something._

"_I'm sorry." Cal said and both women looked confused as Cal pushed them past the door, closing it and slicing the controls with his lightsaber as he ignited the second blade and turned around to face the Inquisitor._

_The Grand Inquisitor decided to end it quick as he choked Cal and used the force to pull the latter towards him. Cal took this chance and put his lightsaber in the way impaling the Grand Inquisitor in the side. The Sith groaned in pain and let Cal go. Cal rubbed his neck as he took his fighting stance once again. The Inquisitor went for the stomach but Cal blocked this._

_He looked at the pau'an smugly but the latter used the chance to use the second blade to impale Cal deeply in the abdomen. Cal screamed as the former pulled out his lightsaber and Cal fell to the ground in pain. The Inquisitor took a step back to inspect his own wound. BD-1 used the Sith's distraction to eject a stim and roll it towards Cal on the ground._

_Cal took the stim and injected himself with it, moaning as it slightly healed the wound. The Inquisitor looked back at Cal and went for a killing blow, but before this could happen, Cal used the force to destroy a window, letting the water in asd it took the Grand Inquisitor and flushed him away._

_Cal put on his breather and started swimming towards the surface but he felt it was getting harder to breathe so he took off his breather and saw it was punctured. It must've been damaged in the fight. He kept swimming but his vision was obscuring and he couldn't go on any longer. Before he passed out, he saw a figure jump into the water, and start swimming towards him. _

_Author's Notes:_

_I changed the ending of the game in a lot of ways and Trilla's survival was one of those. The rest of the ending goes the same way it went in the game but with Trilla included of course. If you all need to know why four years after the Fortress Inquisitorious incident Merrin was helping Cal with his wound I will explain. It was a deep wound or at least it looked that way in the game. I imagine that even with a stim and Merrin's healing magick, it must hurt from time to time so that's why Merrin was helping Cal in the first flashback. See you next time. If you liked it favorite and follow the story and leave a review as I feel everyone's opinion is important, and if you have any tips that could help improve my writing, I would love to hear those too._


	3. Luke Skywalker

Anakin was outside on the field, looking at the stars, when Luke came outside and stood next to him.

"Hey kiddo. Can't sleep either?" Anakin asked and Luke shook his head.

"No. I really can't." Luke answered.

"Well, are your mother and sister asleep?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. I tried to move out slowly so I didn't wake them up. I just can't sleep. I'm really excited that my training's almost finished and I can go with you on a mission." Luke said.

"Yeah well, you have gone through your training faster than the average padawan. You're really something but, I guess it runs in the family." Anakin said with a smile and Luke hugged his father tightly.

After a minute of hugging Anakin pulled away.

"Now come on. Let's have a training session since neither of us can sleep." Anakin said and Luke nodded in excitement as he pulled out his lightsaber and Anakin did the same.

"You know, that's two padawans in a row that have a green lightsaber. I must be a really good master."

"Yeah. That's it…" Luke said and they both broke out into laughter.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, the blue glow lighting up the dark field. Luke did the same and the green contrasted the blue glow.

Anakin attacked first, sending a flurry of strikes that Luke easily blocked and on the last one, he parried it, sending Anakin off balance. Luke went for a blow to the chest which Anakin blocked, but Luke kicked him in the stomach and Anakin was sent stumbling backwards. Luke used this chance to kick away Anakin's lightsaber and before he could call it back, Luke had his own lightsaber against Anakin's throat.

"I've taught you well." Anakin said while reaching out to his lightsaber through the force.

Luke felt this and when the lightsaber came back he caught it and put both lightsabers against Anakin's throat.

"Good. You've beaten me in record time." Anakin said bowing down to Luke.

He then slapped his lightsaber away from Luke's hand and caught it in time to parry the blow his offspring sent upon him. Luke was striking Anakin faster than he could block and parry, so he sent a blow aimed for the legs and Luke jumped to avoid it. Anakin used this opening to put Luke in a force hold as he was frozen in mid-air.

He then put his lightsaber to Luke's throat and, keeping a safe distance of course, did a slicing motion letting Luke go.

"And just like that, I've formed a comeback and killed you." Anakin said with a smug look on his face. "But I think that combat-wise, you're ready."

Luke smiled. He should have seen that final move coming though. But he knew that in the force, his father was very strong. Even if Luke mustered up enough strength to break the force hold, it would've worn him out and his father would've beaten him anyways.

Then, a loth-cat came out from the tall grass and hissed at the Jedi. Luke kneeled down close to it and the loth-cat backed off. Reaching out, Luke cleared out his mind. He focused on the animal and used the force. It surrounded the loth-cat and suddenly, he cozied up to Luke and purred in his stomach.

Luke patted him and the head and ran his hand through the cat's hair. Anakin chuckled behind his son, happy that his son was so experienced in the force.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted as they felt rumbling and they looked to the distance. One of the warehouses where they kept supplies was collapsing and they ran towards it. As they got closer, they saw rebels fleeing, taking supplies to save them. When they arrived at the warehouse, they saw several rebels still inside, trying to save supplies. Then, the roof completely collapsed.

Anakin used the force to slow down the concrete as everyone ran out. After a few minutes of holding the roof was about halfway down to the ground. There were only a few rebels left inside but then, Anakin collapsed of exhaustion.

Luke quickly extended his arms and the concrete stopped. He then used the full extent of his power to move the concrete. He slowly moved the concrete outside and then, let it collapse in the field a few dozen yards away. He fell to his knees as everyone else came out. Cal, Merrin, Cere, Trilla, Ahsoka, Padme, and Leia came out from the main command building, which is also the quarters the most important people in the base, like the before mentioned.

Greez came out from The Mantis and yelled: "What the hell happened out here?"

Padme and Leia ran to the collapsed Jedi as Luke's knees gave out and he fell on his back.

"Ani, Luke! Are you okay?" Padme asked worried.

Cal and Merrin came up to the front and Merrin kneeled down beside Anakin and Luke. She touched each of them on the forehead and sighed out in relief.

"They're okay. They just overexerted themselves." Merrin said and Padme nodded understandingly.

Later, Infirmary

Luke woke up and saw his father on the bed beside his. They looked at each other and smiled, glad that each other was safe.

"You know, I saw some of what you were doing before I passed out. And I think that you can go tomorrow to Kashyyyk on my mission." Anakin said and Luke smiled.

He was going on a mission!

Corellia, A Few Hours Later

Cal and Trilla had asked around and were led to a criminal underworld hideout. They traversed through many underground tunnels and it was starting to feel like a maze. Finally they found a few kids who were standing in a corner. Cal walked up to them and spoke.

"Hey, have you heard about a guy… Han Solo?" Cal asked.

"I don't know what candyland you come from, but around here that kind of information has a price." One of the kids said.

Cal sighed and reached into his pocket. He gave the kid a few credits and the kid nodded before pocketing them.

"Around here we had a guy named Han. I don't know about the Solo part. He used to hang with this woman, Qi'ra. He wanted to be apilot. He got into trouble and last time we saw him, he was being chased around town by a few guys." The kid said.

"Any idea what happened to him?" Cal asked and the kid shook his head, but then he extended his hand and Cal knew what he had to do.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few more credits and gave them to the kid, who pocketed them and got to talking.

"Last we heard he got away, and was hanging with some duded, bad news. Crimson Dawn. We don't know what happened but we heard now he's smuggling things around the outer rim." The kid said and Cal nodded, turning around and walking out, Trilla close behind him.

"What did he say?" Trilla asked.

"He gave us enough information to get started on a search." Cal responded.

They exited the tunnels and headed towards the hangar where The Mantis was supposed to be at, but they were intercepted at the Plaza by an inquisitor and a few dozen Stormtroopers.

"You… I thought you were dead!" Cal said in shock.

Kashyyyk

Anakin and Luke were fighting through several Stormtroopers and were on their way to a fabric that, if their intel was correct, was building a weapon capable of destroying several troops at the same time. They were deep in the forest and the number of Stormtroopers seemed to rise.

"It feels like we take one out and two more come in!" Luke yelled over the noise of the battle.

He sliced through another Stormtrooper as another charged at him with an electrified baton. Luke parried the charging attack and used the opening to take him down by his feet and slam his lightsaber into the trooper.

"Yeah, get used to that feeling son!" Anakin yelled as he spun in a circle, taking out multiple Stormtroopers at the same time.

Then, a purge trooper with an electrified bo staff headed for Anakin and attacked, aiming for the face, but Anakin blocked it. The trooper did another strike, this time, aiming for the stomach, but Anakin parried it and attacked multiple times, but the trooper kept his defense up.

The trooper attempted a strike at the feet and Anakin jumped to avoid it. Then, in the air, Anakin flipped over the trooper and put his lightsaber through the back of his adversary. Afterwards, multiple Stormtroopers fired on him. After slicing through a few more troopers, the Jedi felt very tired.

Suddenly, all fire at them stopped. They felt a dark presence through the force, and the Stormtroopers moved out of the way to let someone through. Then, two inquisitors stepped through.

"Did you really think we wouldn't be guarding our own weapon?" One of the Inquisitors, a female, asked.

"Well…we weren't sure if you did have a weapon so thank you for clearing that up." Anakin said and Luke chuckled.

"Something funny boy?" The other inquisitor, a male, asked Luke.

Luke just responded by positioning himself into a battle stance with a smirk.

"We'll eat you alive boy!" The male inquisitor said.

"Well it's good that he's not alone."

Everyone looked up at a cliff to see the person who said that. The figure jumped down and ignited her white lightsabers.

Ahsoka walked up to Luke's side and took her battle stance.

The Inquisitors then charged and the battle started as lightsabers clashed.

_Author's Notes: _

_I would've gone further but this felt like a good stopping point._

_I just wanna let you guys know that I will toy with the timeline a little so don't be surprised if you see someone that isn't supposed to be there._


End file.
